The present disclosure relates to a throttle or accelerator pedal, and an associated method of developing more holding power resulting from simultaneously depressing a brake pedal and a throttle pedal by modifying a ratio of the throttle pedal. It finds particular application in conjunction with a variable ratio throttle pedal. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications that encounter similar problems or require similar solutions.
Currently, an accelerator pedal is pivotally moved relative to a mount or mounting stay. A throttle cable is, in turn, secured to the accelerator pedal so that pulling of the throttle cable matches the movement of the accelerator pedal. That is, the cable stroke or cable pull ratio matches the ratio of pedal stroke movement throughout the actuation/deactuation of the pedal. There is only a small incidental variation in the ratio so that the cable pull ratio is dictated by the accelerator pedal ratio. Typically, a line of action for the cable is aligned with a top of the accelerator pedal. The intent is to maintain a linear accelerator pedal input and as a result the cable end follows an arc controlled by a pivot location of the pedal. This ensures minimal change to the pedal to cable stroke ratio.
It is desirable to assure that brake force builds faster than engine torque when both brake and accelerator pedals are simultaneously depressed. Variable ratio throttle systems are per se known. The change in rate, however, is usually practical due to the environment the pedals are subjected to. For example, water, ice, mud, etc. could potentially lodge in the cam and as a result the throttle cable would become dislodged from its desired line of action. Thus, a simplified structure that assures that opening of an engine throttle is slower than application of the brake is required. Also, with a variable ratio pedal, is desirable that the operator/driver not detect the slower action of the accelerator at small pedal angles and assure that action of the accelerator at normal driving modes be in the range of traditional or more normal pedal to cable pull ratios.
This disclosure remedies these problems in a simple, reliable, effective, and inexpensive manner.